His Way Of Showing Things (Collection of Kei Tsukishima One-Shots)
by WizzyGameMaster
Summary: Collection of Kei Tsukishima one-shots
1. Wake Up

Sleep is amazing. My favorite thing, actually. My least favorite? Yeah, that's happening right now.

"Hey, wake up," said the voice of Tsukishima. I didn't dare open my eyes as he tried to wake me from beloved nap on my desk.

"No..." I groaned, shutting my eyes tighter. The one thing I hated most was being woken up in the middle of a good nap.

His voice shifted to a more annoyed tone. "Get up."

With my eyes still closed, I mumble another refusal. "Uh uh..."

"Up," he ordered. He sounded like he were growing more and more irritated every second.

Me? I was still determined to keep sleeping. "How about no?"

"Too bad." Tsukishima seemed quite annoyed now. I was almost tempted to open my eyes to see just how much. But if did that, I'd be giving in to what he wanted. "I'm not allowed to come back without you, so get up already."

"Not happening."

"Damn it, wake up!" he growled, shaking me slightly.

"Nope, nope, nope!" I hummed. Obviously I was awake, but I was still refusing to get up. How could I resist a chance to mess with Kei Tsukishima like this?

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes!"

"Yes," I smirked.

"No!" Realizing he'd just said the wrong thing, he got pissed. "Damn it!" he cursed, making me laugh. "Oh shut up!"

Shut up? "Okay," I smiled, snuggling my face into my arms and attempting to go back to sleep.

Realizing what he'd just said, he gave my arm a tug. "No! You get up!"

"I don't wanna..." I groaned. That was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"Fine then..." Wait, he was actually giving up? That didn't seem like him.

Sure enough, giving up was the furthest thing from his mind."Hey!" I protested, my eyes snapping open as I was thrown over Tsukishima's shoulder. "That's not fair!"

But playing fair was the last thing he cared about. This had all been a game he's just claimed victory. "Too bad."

Hitting him on the back and trying to kick him, I attempted to break loose. Though he was much bigger and stronger; we both were well aware of that. So any attempts to resist would be pointless. "I hate you," I sighed in defeat.

"I really don't care."


	2. Breaking Walls

_It all began so simply... You were just a friend of a friend._

"Hey Tadashi," I asked me friend and classmate. "Tsukishima's your friend, isn't he?"

"We've been friends since we were kids," Yamaguchi's voice was calm... until he noticed me looking at the blonde boy who currently looked annoyed as he sat over in his corner. Then his voice started to sound a little concerned. "You're not interested in him, are you?"

I just shook my head. "I barely know him." Actually, I'd never talked to him before, so really all I knew was his name. Tsukishima wasn't exactly a social guy. "It's just, I've never seen him really talk with anyone other than you. Doesn't he have any friends?"

 _I remember seeing you... you seemed so lonely. In that moment, I decided to be your friend._

"Hi there," I said cheerfully approaching the tall blonde. After a bit of thought and some discussion with Yamaguchi, I'd made up my mind to try and make friends with him. "Your name is Tsukishima, isn't it?"

Tsukishima had an irritated expression on his face as I spoke to him. It was almost like he were silently cursing a fly that kept buzzing around his head and could drive away or squash. "Why does my name matter?"

He hadn't automatically told me to go away, so I accepted that as the first success. Maybe I really could be friends with him. "Well, you're supposed to know your friends' names."

"You're not my friend."

 _I should have known this wouldn't be easy. You'd put up a wall and I've never been much of a climber._

"Hey Tsukishima!" I waved at Tsukishima and smiled. Two months had already passed since I'd decide to be his friend. It hadn't been easy; his personality was a natural person repellant. But with time I'd grown used to his harsh-seeming personality and even grew to like the guy.

He just sighed in annoyance as he always did. I swear I was making progress though. "Aren't you ever going to give up?"

"That's no way to treat a friend," I said, smiling up at him as I playfully poked him in the ribs. "Come have lunch with me."

Usually he'd simply say no and then give in after I pestered him enough, but today was different. Though his response should have been one I'd seen coming. "You aren't my friend and you never will be." Those words alone could have crushed me. But it was his next words that made my heart sink lower than it ever had been. "You're annoying, so go away."

 _And in that moment, my world came crashing down. All that time... I should have known I could never break past your walls. Pointless... the whole thing had been pointless from the very beginning._


	3. You're Annoying

The moment those words had left his mouth, my heart sank. After I'd tried so hard to be friends with Tsukishima, it had been proven to be just one big waste of time. I'd never felt more pathetic in my life.

Three weeks passed by and I hadn't dared to say even a single word to him since that moment. I hadn't even done so much as look at him. But that didn't keep him off my mind. Even now, his voice and his face haunted my thoughts.

 _Stupid Tsukishima..._ I held my blanket tightly around me as I curled up on the couch. It was mostly just to help comfort myself, since the weather was actually quite warm. Early summer, actually. But my depressed mood made me feel like it was the middle of winter.

Maybe I was the stupid one, whining over how I'd failed so horribly to be friends with someone who was such a jerk.

Having no school today, I intended to sit here and watch a bunch of movies to keep myself distracted. Normally I'd have watched some sappy romance movies, but what I wanted was something that was far from reality. In the end I chose an old dinosaur movie that had a large number of scenes involving people being ripped apart by raptors and other vicious creatures. That's a good choice for my mood, right?

About fifteen minutes into it, someone knocked on the door. It was probably Yamaguchi. He'd texted me earlier asking if I wanted him to bring me some coffee from my favorite coffee place to cheer me up, but I refused, saying that I'd rather be left alone. But knowing him, he probably did it anyway since I never turned down coffee.

Grumbling a bit, I got up and walked to the door with my blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I slowly opened the door, prepared to scold my friend for not listening to me. But it wasn't Yamaguchi that was standing at my door.

Had I not been so surprised, I might have just shut the door in his face. But I wasn't like him. "Are you sick or just insane?" Tsukishima asked, staring at the blanket I wore. It was a fair question, it was summer after all, but it annoyed me. What was he doing here anyway?

"What are you-" I started to ask why he came here, but noticed that something had capture Tsukishima's attention. That something was the movie I'd been watching. Did he like that one or something? I hadn't been paying attention to it when I picked it, so I didn't even know what it was. Rethinking my strategy, I looked up at him with a sigh. "Why don't you come in?"

He nodded and stepped inside, handing something to me. "Here." I took the thing from his hands and looked down at it. Coffee. I wasn't sure if I should smile or question if it was poisoned. "From Yamaguchi. He said you were feeling down and that this would cheer you up."

It was hard to believe that Tsukishima would actually be doing something this nice, even if Yamaguchi had forced him to. Taking a sip, I couldn't resist a smile. It was my favorite. "Thanks..."

I set the coffee on a nearby table and stared up at him. This couldn't possibly be the only reason he'd come here. Wait a second... how did he even know where I lived? "Yamaguchi told me where you live," he said, staring at the TV screen as he answered the question I hadn't asked yet.

Reaching for the remote, I stopped the movie. Tsukishima gave me a small glare as he turned back to me. "I thought you might want to see it from the beginning, so I was going to start it over." His expression instantly softened. Clearly he hadn't expected that. "It's the kind of thing friends do, but since we're not friends, I guess you could say it's called being nice."

At that point, we seemed to forget about everything else as Tsukishima joined me in a dinosaur movie marathon.

 _Warm..._ I thought to myself as I sleepily opened my eyes. _I fell asleep?_ I tried to sit straight up, but something stopped me. Looking up, I found Tsukishima's sleeping body leaning on me with one arm around my shoulder and his glasses starting to fall off his face.

Wait... his arm is... when did he...? I didn't remember him doing such a thing... Had he done that after I'd fallen asleep? I don't even remember falling asleep... What time was it? My eyes widened as I looked a the clock on the wall. It was four in the morning. I must have been out for a long time.

Turning my gaze back to him, a startling thought crossed my mind. He was actually quite cute when he slept. Snoring softly and a tiny bit of drool escaping him... glasses falling out of place... he'd never looked so peaceful or sweet. I really hated to wake him, but his family might have been worried. And it would probably look really bad if someone saw him leaving my house really early in the morning.

"Tsukishima..." I said softly as I gently shook him. Hopefully he wasn't a heavy sleeper. He didn't move. Okay, let's try again. "Tsukki..." I called in sing-song type of voice. Still nothing. Okay, third time's a charm, right? "Kei..."

This time, I finally got some kind of reaction: a small groan and a mumble that sounded sorta like my name. Okay, time to try something else... I leaned and brushed the tip of my nose against his cheek. Maybe that'll get his attention. He mumbled something again. I guess that wouldn't work after all.

For a second I wondered if a kiss might wake him, but quickly tossed it aside. Something stupid like that wouldn't work on him. With a sigh, I tried to shake him awake. This time, he finally opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times after fixing his glasses. "I fell asleep?" he asked, still not fully awake. I had to admit, he was quite adorable in this state. Though it was a shock when his arms surrounded me, pulling me to him. Maybe he was less awake than I'd thought...

With his face nuzzled into my neck, it was hard to understand him when he spoke. "You know, you really are annoying, but..." Tsukishima came back up to look me in the eyes, confusing me. "You're more annoying when you're not with me."

He leaned in close, making me even more confused. "T-Tsukishima?" This was a bit closer than I'd ever thought he'd get to me, and it was a bit frightening. What happen to that jerk Tsukishima? That I at least knew how to handle. This? No way.

With a sigh of annoyance, he backed up a bit. "You were so annoying and persistent that I got used to you always being there..." Ah, there's the Tsukishima I knew. "So when you suddenly weren't, it made me more annoyed."

I got it now. "You could just say that you missed me, like a normal person would," I giggled a bit. "Maybe then I would have understood you the first time."

He scowled at me before pulling me close again. "Damn, you're annoying..." His lips pressed to mine, preventing me from saying anything more. "But it's more annoying when you're not with me..."


	4. Not Perfect

For some couples, a cuddle and a nap is what they want to do after sex. But then again, that's what _normal_ couples do. For me and Kei,normal isn't what we do. Maybe because I'm far from normal. Throw in his... _different_... personality, you get a couple that most people just don't understand.

Cuddled up next to him under his blanket, I was comfy and warm. Which was a bit different since I usually dressed myself almost immediately after we were finished since I was one of those types that don't like being naked. And yet in this one moment, I didn't really mind it.

"So... we've still got a couple hours to kill. What should we do?" I hummed with a smile.

He turned his head to look down at me with a fake annoyed expression. "Oh? I was perfectly fine with laying here for the rest of the day. In fact, I could do this forever. But I guess we can do something..." He was being a jerk and we both knew it. But what only we would know is that no matter what terrible things he might say, he never meant them to be hurtful and they were rarely ever serious.

Laughing a bit to myself, I place a quick kiss on his cheek. "Sorry, but I can't be still for more than a few minutes at a time." That was very true; I always rolled around a tone before going to sleep and often found myself adjusting how I sat in a chair. Though that was one thing he'd never really noticed. And before we knew it, we were laying there discussing how we liked to sleep.

After some time, we both sat up. But as for what we'd do, we still hadn't decided. Still though, it was much too early to be going to sleep, so we needed to figure out something. And I wasn't in the mood to lay around cuddling all day. (Though that was what we did almost every other time we spent the day together. Cuddles and movies, that was our normal.)

"Hmm?" he hummed with his usual smirk. "You're still naked? That's gross."

With a playful scowl I swatted at him. Every time he made some sort of comment like that, I felt I should hit him. I never actually did though. Not unless it was just a playful tap and even then I don't think that actually counts. "So says the one who's naked."

"It's my room, so I'm allowed." Always quick with the comeback. Sometimes it was like he knew what I'd say and already had his response planned before I even knew what I was going to say.

There was no arguing that one. He had every right to be naked in his own room. But then another thought came to me. "Aren't you the one always trying to get me naked?"

He let out a small chuckle. "True."

"I'm gonna put my underwear back on now," I said as I reached over to grab it from the pile of clothing that lay next to his bed. "I feel naked without it."

"That's terrible," he said, but still laughed anyway. Maybe he was laughing at me for making such a bad joke. Or maybe it was even a pity laugh. "You know, you're a real smartass sometimes."

Slipping the piece of clothing on, I threw my arms around his neck. "Only with you," I said, rubbing the tip of my nose against his before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good." Without any sort of warning, I was pushed back down into bed. Kei placed a gentle kiss on my lips as he stared down from his position above me. "Because I don't want anyone else to know this side of you."

Normally I'd tease him with a comment of my own, but right now, I didn't feel like it. Because once more, I could feel myself falling for him. So instead I hit him with a kiss of my own.

He might not be the best guy out there. He's probably not the smartest. And not the nicest either. He's definitely not perfect... but he's mine. And I can say one thing for sure: I love him and I wouldn't trade him for anything.


End file.
